Talk:In Theory (episode)
Incomplete Summary Hm... looks complete to me... 21:03, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Not compared to our other "summaries". It does not go into enough detail (yes, I know they are called summaries, but yeah, whatever), and it is not split up into the numbered Acts, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:06, 31 August 2006 (UTC) ::So? A lot of them don't. I'd even say this is more thorough than some of the ones without the "incomplete" tag. 19:48, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :Then the answer is to add and incomplete tag to the other episode summaries, not remove this one. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:39, 23 October 2006 (UTC) I just spent some time polishing the summary and splitting it up into acts. I think it's pretty complete, so I removed the tag. Tired_ 11:22, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Guinan's Concoction Can anyone make out the name of the place where Guinan heard about her concoction, and the third ingredient Data describes after drinking it (the first two are Saurian brandy and what sounds like Targ milk)? Tired_ 09:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :The Prakal II mixed drink is from Prakal II and contains Saurian brandy Targ milk and Denevian mead. --Jörg 09:51, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've updated saurian brandy to reflect this. Tired_ 11:22, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Nitpicks *In the opening pre-titles scene in the torpedo bay, when Data and Lieutenant D'Sora replace the access covers on the converted torpedo, there is an object resting on top of the casing. As they turn away and the camera view changes, the object has disappeared. *During the scene between Guinan and Data in Ten Forward, Data's uniform incorrectly shows the rank insignia of a full commander. Later in the scene, the rank insignia suddenly changes back to the correct rank of lieutenant commander. – Saphsaph 06:32, 3 September 2008 (UTC) **He's wearing his normal pips; it's a reflection. You can tell when he leans forward as he says, "I require advice." His third pip catches the reflection and he appears to be promoted in the span of a half-second. 05:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Removed another nitpick: *''In the scene when Data is asking Riker for advice, the windows behind them reveal a blue-screen.''--31dot 08:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd add that it isn't the blue screen. The windows throughout the episode have a bluish color exactly like that. It seems to intentionally be the region of space they are in. This can be seen and . --OuroborosCobra talk 09:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Speculation :*''In , the amount of time that Data tells the Borg Queen has passed since he was last intimate with a woman would seem to refer to his sexual liaison with Tasha Yar in Season One. This would seem to indicate Data and Jenna were never sexually intimate during the course of their relationship, despite his being "fully functional".'' Dunno if this should stay, seems speculative to me – Saphsaph 06:32, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :It could definitely be written better. There was no real indication in that episode that they were intimate anyway. But it's speculative either way. — Morder 06:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::How is it speculative? Data gave a specific length of time in the movie. That is about as exact, clear cut, and straightforward as Star Trek gets. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I think what I wrote didn't come out right. I mean there's no real need for the note in the first place as there was no indication in the episode that they were intimate. (Data & Jenna). — Morder 08:33, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think Morder is right- it isn't speculative, but we don't need to state what wasn't said or specified.--31dot 11:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Blinking You can clearly see Lt Van Mayter blinking even when she is stuck in the floor. Belong in background or a nitpick? :That'd be a nitpick. And please sign your posts. Thanks. – Cleanse 02:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC)